Falling In Love With Darkness
by PrincessofDarkness11
Summary: COMPLETE!Sequal to Feudal Vacation Secrets Revealed. Sesshomaru is reunited with Leila, and the flame thrives again. Will it work out? DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT.
1. Dreams

Falling in Love With Darkness

Author's Note: This is the second part of my epic of stories. It began with A Feudal Vacation; Secrets Revealed, and now we move on to find out what happens to Sesshomaru! Next up, in case you're wondering, is The Wolf and the Witch! Fun eh? Anyways, this epic is going to be three or four parts. Part One; Inu Yasha and Kagome. Part two; Sesshomaru and Leila. Part three; Kouga and ??? (I'm not telling!!!) Part four; ??? and ???   
VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Do not blame me for any mistakes! I will state once again that you should blame the GUMMI BEARS!!! Those stupid memory stealing Gummi Bears that make me forget how to spell… stuff. AHH! They did it again! Wait, I remember! -- ,-- I lost it!!!! Stupid goddamned Gummi Bears

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!!!! There! I said it! (Except Leila and the Celestial Jewel! They are MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!! BY THE WAY…… not to give anything away, but Sesshomaru uses this blood ritual thing that I read in a book called "Dark Guardian", I do not own that either!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru's life had fallen into a dull routine since Inu Yasha and the others had gone back to see Kagome's family. Kagome was pregnant already, and they wanted to tell her parents. He would never admit it, but he really missed Leila.

Everyone still sees him as the coldhearted Lord of the Western lands, though everyone who was close to him knew otherwise. He still wasn't quite used to having people he considered family and friends, besides Rin. He lie in his bed one night, thinking about the lovely young miko who struck such emotions in him, when Inu Yasha returned.

The hanyou bounded onto Sesshomaru before sitting himself comfortably into the chair at Sesshomaru's desk. "Kagome wanted me to tell you that Leila is coming back. Don't know why you'd care, but Kagome wanted me to tell you anyways… seemed to think it'd please you." Inu Yasha stopped talking when Sesshomaru got up and walked across the room to the door. "Sesshomaru? Where're you going?"

"You are going to take me with you, back to that world." Sesshomaru said.

"I- I am?" Inu Yasha stuttered.

"Yes, you are," Sesshomaru said, "Now let's go."

"Um… right." Inu Yasha followed Sesshomaru out the door.

[Higurashi Shrine]

"So… have you seen Sesshomaru?" Leila said casually.

"As a matter of fact, I have. He's done nothing but mope since you left." Kagome said.

"Yeah right, Kagome, very funny," Leila said, "As if he cares…"

Leila stared behind Kagome at the person who had just entered the room. Kagome turned and looked, also. She grinned at Leila.

"What the hell…" Inu Yasha panted, entering behind Sesshomaru, "did you want to came here for? Oh…" Inu Yasha, too, grinned when he noticed where Sesshomaru's attention had turned.

"Come on, Leila. You said you wanted to go, so let's go!" Kagome pulled Leila into the well, followed by Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, and Shippo.

****

[At Sesshomaru's Castle]

"What day is it, Kagome?" Leila asked.

"It's Thursday the 21st. Why?" Kagome replied.

"No reason. I'm going to have to leave next Friday, 'kay?" Leila smiled nonchalantly.

"Um… I guess that'd be okay." Kagome said.

"No," Sesshomaru said, walking into the room, "These lands are too dangerous for a young girl to be traveling alone."

"I don't think you really have any say in it," Leila snapped.

"Well, I think I do," he growled.

Kagome quietly left the room and shut the door behind her.

"You know, Sesshomaru… I'm getting really sick of being bossed around! I can't stay here! I have to leave by the Mochidzuki!" she yelled at him.

"And why is that?" he smirked when she turned her head away.

"None of your business, baka." she said.

"Then you're not going," he said.

"You really want to know, don't you?" Leila walked straight up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Well, I am a bit curious as to why you insist on sneaking off."

"Then come with me, and you'll see." Leila told him.

Sesshomaru grinned and left the room, leaving Leila to wander why the HELL she told him he could come.

****

The week passed by quickly and before Leila knew it, Friday was there. She packed a few things in a small back pack and walked out the door. Looking around she saw some mountains to the East and decided to hide there. She turned in that direction and ran into something hard and warm. She looked up to see a pair of gold eyes staring back at her.

"Thought you'd escape without me?" Sesshomaru smirked.

_Oh shit! I completely forgot about him!_ "Of course not. I've decided to hide- camp out on those mountains… where people are less likely to be hurt." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to ask what she meant but she cut him off. "Don't ask questions, I'll explain later." she snapped.

Sesshomaru shrugged and followed her up the mountain. They reached a plateau about halfway up the mountain and set up their camp. They sat down and Sesshomaru turned to her.

"I would like some answers now." he said.

Leila sighed. "All right. Remember what I told you about the Celestial Jewel- how I captured the demon? Well, since her spirit became one with mine, every full moon I turn into a full fledged Arctic Wolf Demon. Sure I still have control over my actions, but sometimes…"

"Sometimes you just want to kill." Sesshomaru finished for her.

"Yeah. I just want to kill." Leila stood up and walked over to where he was seated and sat next to him. "I take it you know the feeling?"

"It's how I felt when I began to grow into my demon powers." he explained simply.

Leila looked up at the setting sun. "It's almost time." she said.

When the sun finally disappeared over the horizon, Leila stood up. The transformation was always painful, and the end results were almost always disastrous. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the burning sensation in her blood. She pulsed, and the air around her shuddered. Sesshomaru shivered, suddenly very cold.

Leila could feel her canine teeth becoming elongated, her nails, claw-like, her ears pointed, and her muscles strengthened. She felt the burning growing into an intense pain as her demon powers flooded through her veins. She let loose a blood curdling scream as she felt the intense pain, grow to an unbearable throbbing, making it seem as though her body was literally burning from the inside out. When the pain finally subsided, Leila collapsed on the ground.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She immediately grabbed it and turned to face him, growling. Sesshomaru looked into her deep red and gold eyes, losing himself in them. He bent low and kissed her. He lie down next to her and scooped her to him.

"What are you doing?" Leila said.

_Well, at least she sounds like herself. Maybe a little deeper… what _am_ I doing?_

"Keeping you in check, like I should. You don't want to kill anyone do you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Leila shook her head. She leaned into him, and soon found her eyes drifting closed. The last thing she remembered was the rumbling sound Sesshomaru made when she snuggled up to him-like he was purring- before she fell into slumber.

Leila saw the demoness again… the one whose soul had merged with hers. She prepared herself for battle, but the demoness held her hands up.

"I do not wish to fight. I merely have a message." Leila nodded and she continued. "This cycle, you must choose what you wish to be, demon or human. Whichever you choose, that you shall be. Until then, you shall remain a hanyou. I can tell you one more thing. You love this Sesshomaru, correct? Well if you love him, then there is a ritual to perform, called Ai Keppan. "

"The _WHAT_!?!" she exclaimed. _Ai Keppan… Loves Seal of Blood… does Sesshomaru know what it is? I certainly don't._

"Sesshomaru knows of what I speak… merely ask him about it, and he will explain."

****

Leila woke wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms. She could feel the change in her body. For one, her ears were much like Inu Yasha's, but perhaps a bit more slender, and her nails were clawlike, her canine teeth fang-like. She ran one clawed finger down Sesshomaru's jaw, making him shudder in his sleep. She decided she liked that reaction and did it again, this time, her mouth following her finger.

He groaned through clenched teeth, his eyes fluttering open. He looked down at her, puzzled. She grinned up at him, showing her fangs. He only became more puzzled.

"You- you're a hanyou…?" Sesshomaru gasped.

"Apparently." Leila shrugged.

"How…" he started, but Leila cut him off.

"Long story… I'm not going to get into details right now. Let's just get back." she said, sitting up.

"Why the rush?" he said, huskily.

"Wha-?" Leila was now thoroughly confused. Why was he acting like this? She looked down at her shirt and noticed that it was nearly demolished. _Shit!_ she thought, _it must've ripped when I transformed!_

She turned away and pulled a jacket out of her bag, pulling it on. She then turned back to Sesshomaru. She glared at him when he smiled.

"Jerk…" she mumbled, forgetting about his dog-like hearing.

He stood up and walked over to her. She sensed his approach and jumped up, scrambling behind him. He turned to glare at her, and she stuck her tongue out him. Acting on impulse, he swooped down and captured her tongue in his mouth, battling it with his own. Leila wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, rubbing his hands up her sides and caressing the curve of her breasts.

She rubbed slow circles on the back of his neck with her thumb, while entangling the other hand in his long, silky hair. She subconsciously rubbed his leg with hers, arousing him further. They were pressed so tightly together that Leila could feel just how aroused he was on her abdomen, and blushed. They pulled apart, breathing heavily. Sesshomaru struggled to keep himself under control.

Leila blushed deeper under his intense gaze and whipped around so she wouldn't have to stare back into his deep topaz eyes. "We- we should be getting back."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "All right. We'll leave."

Leila sighed. They had little to gather, and were soon on their way. The walk back to the castle was spent in (companionable?) silence. When they arrived, they were greeted by confused stares- directed mainly towards Leila. She glanced at Sesshomaru, who smirked. _Why me?_ she thought.

Review please! I really enjoy the feedback I get, and if you found any major mistakes, feel free to notify me and I'll try too change them! Thanks a bunch!


	2. Questions

Falling in Love with Darkness; P-2

**       Hello again! Sorry it took so long for me to update… school has been seriously swamping me! That and parents…   Well anyways… here you go!**

**              Standard Disclaimer- I don't own any of the original characters and/or plotlines of Inu Yasha!!!**

****

            After explaining everything- that is everything minus the whole Ai Keppan deal- they all just sat there, stunned. Inu Yasha jumped up and shook her hand, smirking.

            "Welcome to the world of the shunned and hated… the world of the hanyou," he said, the bitterness clear in his voice. "Everybody is going to hate you… humans, demons- it doesn't matter, they'll all hate you. They'll probably try to kill you every chance they get."

            Everybody stared at him, pity clear on their face. Except Leila. Her eyes shone with determination and she tilted her chin up at him. "Let them try," she said, grinning. Inu Yasha grinned back.

            "I like her attitude," he said, returning to her spot next to Kagome.

            "You would…" was all Kagome said.

            "Do you know what you are going to choose?" Miroku asked.

            Leila shook her head. "Being a demon would be cool, but I don't really like my demon form…… too butch. But being human is so disadvantageous! I don't know..." Leila said, the demoness' words echoing in her head… 'Ai Keppan… I wonder-' she thought. "Sesshomaru, can I talk to you in private?"

            Sesshomaru followed her obediently into a separate room. She shut and locked the door behind him and he blinked in bewilderment. What was Leila going to do? He felt very strange, sitting in a locked room with Leila. _'I can only imagine what my brother is thinking…'_ he thought.

            Leila was trying very hard not to blush. How did one ask a powerful and feared demon if he knew about a ritual that was called _Love's seal of blood_? She inhaled deeply and turned to face him.

            "Do you know anything about Ai Keppan?" she asked, sighing in relief.

Sesshomaru simply stood there, sure that he hadn't heard correctly. However, when he saw her standing there, looking at him expectantly, he knew he had. "Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just answer the question!" she said, exasperated.

"Not until you answer mine," he said, shooting her a sly grin.

"I'll answer yours after you answer mine. That would be the logical thing to do, considering I asked first." Leila said, matter-of-factly.

Sesshomaru sighed, beaten. "Ai Keppan is a ritual performed when male demons wish to mate with a female human. It is performed during the mating- session- and causes the female to gain all of the powers of the male and bear full demon children, but keep her human form and mind. Now my question..."

"Um.... actually...." Leila blushed.

Sesshomaru was absolutely puzzled. Why was she blushing? "Are you going to answer?"

"The fox demon told me to ask you about it my dream," she said smugly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really." Leila glared at him, daring him to challenge her answer.

"Alright. Fine, have it your way." Sesshomaru said, exiting the room.

Leila followed him out. "I've made my decision. I am going to stay human. I have made another decision... I'm leaving."

TBC


	3. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Falling In Love With Darkness; Chapter 3**

**Hey again! Srry it took so long to update again. But then, it always does with me… lol. So, on with the show I guess. **

****

"What?" Kagome yelled, "Again? Already? Why?"

"Because," Leila replied, "I- I just can't stay here."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Just- because…" Leila said, "I'm going to wander around… you know, soak up some of the scenery."

"And I am going with her," Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Leila growled.

"Well, even if you _are _a hanyou, you cannot completely wield your powers without some training… and therefore you will need a protector." Sesshomaru explained in his "King-of-the-Castle" tone.

"That is the dumbest excuse I've ever heard," Kagome sighed, "But hey- if it works…" She shrugged.

"Excuse?" Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever…" Leila interjected. "Well, mister Tough Man, I leave- yesterday."

"You're leaving already?" Kagome exclaimed, hugging her friend. "Come and see us when you get sick of the scenery. You know where to find us."

"Yeah. I will." Leila replied. "Goodbye you guys! See ya Dog Boy!"

"No room to talk Foxy!" Inu Yasha yelled back.

When Sesshomaru and Leila were nearly a mile away from the castle, he grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"What?" she said.

"You really are beautiful," he said softly.

"Excuse-" she was cut off when Sesshomaru placed his mouth on hers. He kissed her deeply and passionately. When he let her go she backed up into a tree for support. She grabbed onto the sturdy trunk that kept her from falling to her knees.

"What the hell was that for?" she breathed.

"Why did you really want to know what Ai Keppan was?" he asked.

"I'm not answering that," she said, standing up straighter.

"I think you are," Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice, stepping closer.

"Well, I don't really care what you think," Leila said.

"You should," Sesshomaru said, taking another step closer, "It would keep you out of worlds of trouble."

He stepped even closer, so that their bodies touched, and ran is hands up and down her sides. He rested one on her hip, and the other continued the slow motion on her side. He lowered his mouth to hers for a quick kiss, before pressing his lips to her throat, directly over her pulse. He scraped his fangs over the sensitive area.

"Stop… please," she breathed.

"Then answer my question," he murmured.

"I can't- talk while you're doing that," she said.

"Very well," he ceased scraping his fangs over her pulse and brought his head up to gaze at her.

"I asked you… because- because…" she blushed a deep crimson.

"Would it help if I turned around?" he asked in an all too caring way that made her insides melt.

She could only nod, and he turned his back to her.

"I asked you what Ai Keppan was," she started, "Because…because I- I- um… Oh Lord! Because I- l-l-l-l- um…._ Do I have to say it?_" she exclaimed.

"Say what? I have no idea _what_ it is you're trying to say," Sesshomaru grumbled. "So just spit it out already."

Leila gasped. _Hasn't anyone ever told him… not even his mother?_ Her eyes shimmered with tears. _He must have been very lonely…_

Sesshomaru smelled tears and was about to turn around and ask what was wrong when he felt Leila's arms wrap around his waist and her warm body press against his back. She rested her cheek on his back and inhaled deeply.

"I love you," she whispered.

He let a barely audible gasp escape his lips and his eyes widened, then softened. He placed his hands on hers at his waist and unclasped them. He turned around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. A small smile curved his lips ever so slightly, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Is that the answer to my question, or just some random thing you decided to throw into the conversation?" he asked, grinning.

"A little of both. I asked you because I thought maybe- but then I started thinking and I figured there was no way you would do it… I mean you're a powerful demon lord and I'm- I'm just a stupid little girl…. And I'm rambling." Leila chuckled nervously.

"I don't think I got much of that, but from what I _did_ get, you wanted to know if I would perform Ai Keppan with you?" Sesshomaru asked. Leila nodded, blushing. "But- you barely even knew me. How could you have been so sure of your feelings for me? How can you _now_?"

"I don't know. I just am…" Leila thought of a way to explain it, "Back on that mountain, when you kissed me and laid next to me, I think I knew then. You were one of the few people who didn't think of me as "unsafe". You always treated me just like you would anybody else."

"Oh, but I didn't," he said, smugly, "I treated you much better."

Leila laughed.

"But really, you still don't know me very well." Sesshomaru said, concern showing in his eyes.

"What is there to know?" she asked sitting down. "Come on, let's talk. Get to know each other a bit."

"I'm cruel, and sadistic, and violent," Sesshomaru started, "I've killed so many humans and demons that I was afraid at one point that the smell would be permanent. I have been staging fights with my brother since I found out that he was alive in which I mortally wounded him in order to train him. And I've even stooped so low as to go after Kagome to get him to fight. That about covers it."

"Really?" Leila grinned, "Well, I'm stubborn, rude, violent, and I have absolutely no confidence around strangers. And I have murdered at least 60 innocent people in cold blood."

"But I'm sure that you killed them in your demon form when you couldn't control yourself." Sesshomaru said.

"Most of them, yeah, but a few I just… killed. I don't know. I guess some of my demon instincts could have seeped through into my human mind… I don't know." Leila said, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sure that's what happened. You aren't the type of person to kill innocent people while in a right state of mind." Sesshomaru soothed.

"How is it that in the short amount of time that we've known each other, I feel like I know everything about you?" Leila asked, confusion in her eyes.

"I'm not really sure, but it may have something to do with the fact that I've told you more about me than any other living human or demon. You know more about me than even my own brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Ditto," Leila said.

"Do you… love me?" Leila asked.

Sesshomaru gazed at her, his amber eyes shining with an intensity that made her shudder. "What do you think?"

"When did you know?" she asked, looking at the ground.

"The day I heard you singing and saw you in my room. You were so defiant, yet so beautiful…" Sesshomaru stopped short before he, too, blushed.

"Anyways, we've got a lot of ground to cover, so we should probably get going." Leila said, standing up.

Sesshomaru stood up beside her and they began they're journey through the mountains.

R&R PLZ!!!! PEACE OUT HOMES!!!


	4. Old Enemies

**Falling In Love With Darkness; Part 4**

Here it is! Chapter 4!!! This takes place a month after Ch. 3, while Leila and Sesshomaru are still on their "journey". We join, first, Kagome and Co.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome!" Shippo whined, "Inu Yasha's being mean to me!"

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome growled warningly.

"What?" Inu Yasha exclaimed, "I was only teasing him!"

"Just try to be a little nicer," Kagome said.

"Whatever," Inu Yasha grumbled.

"Why don't you go play with Rin, Shippo?" Kagome suggested.

"Come with us, Kagome!" Shippo said, with pleading eyes.

"Where to?" Kagome asked, giggling.

"To pick flowers!" Rin exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll go," Kagome said, laughing as she allowed herself to be pulled toward the flowers.

"I'm coming, too," Inu Yasha stated.

"Why?" Shippo asked, "I never thought of you as a flower picking person."

"Because, I have to protect Kagome and the baby," Inu Yasha said.

"Oh yeah! I don't want anything to happen to my little brother!" Shippo said, proudly.

"Now, Shippo… we don't know if it'll be a girl or a boy yet, so it might be a baby sister," Kagome said.

Shippo looked as though he was thinking about the prospect of a sister. "I guess a sister wouldn't be too bad… but a brother would be really nice!"

Kagome laughed at his childish antics. She looked over at Inu Yasha, who was staring at her seriously.

"Don't even start looking at me like that…" Kagome said, smiling, "You are not going to exile me to my bed for the next 6 months."

"But-" Inu Yasha started, but Kagome cut him off.

"But _nothing_!" she said, "If I don't get enough air and sun and exercise, then I'll die! I spent the last three years of my life primarily outdoors, and I'm not about to became a couch potato!"

"Fine," Inu Yasha sighed, "But if you won't stay inside, then you'll have to deal with me following you everywhere."

"That wouldn't be so bad," Kagome said.

"Come on, you guys!" Rin said, "Hurry up!"

Kagome laughed and began dragging Inu Yasha behind her to the fields.

"Miroku, if you don't stop pestering me, I swear to God…" Sango growled, "I'm going to KILL you!"

"But Sango," Miroku pleaded, "I really think it would be better if you stayed indoors until the baby is born… I don't want either of you getting hurt."

Sango growled and began walking toward the door. "You won't have to worry if you come with me! I swear, between you and Inu Yasha, Kagome and I would never see the light of day if you had any authority…"

Miroku followed her obediently to the fields where Kagome and the others had gone.

"Miroku! Sango! Over here!" Kagome called, waving them over.

"Kagome!" Sango ran to where she stood, with Miroku on her heels. "It took me forever just to get out of the house."

Kagome laughed. "But I see you made it. Honestly, I don't even know why they bother putting up a fight when they know they won't win!"

"It's because we simply care too much," Miroku said with a dramatic sigh.

"Come on you idiot," Inu Yasha said, dragging Miroku by the collar of his shirt, "Before you get yourself hurt."

When they were at a safe distance from the girls, Inu Yasha dropped Miroku. "Your wind tunnel… is it still there?"

"Hmm… I don't know. I haven't thought to look," Miroku said, "It's just a habit… and we haven't fought for so long…"

"Well, look," Inu Yasha asked. "And point it that way!" Inu Yasha added as Miroku began to unwrap his hand.

"Oh… right," Miroku removed the cloth and three trees were sucked into his hand. He quickly rewrapped it. "But that means…"

"My hunch was right then… Naraku is still alive," Inu Yasha said. "DAMMIT!"

"Inu Yasha, calm down," Miroku said, "We will simply tell the girls and then we will…"

"NO!" Inu Yasha yelled, "We can't tell them, or they'll try and fight him. What we will do, is wait for Sesshomaru to get back. Then we will ask for his assistance. And then- I can't believe I'm going to say this- we'll go talk to Koga. We're going to need all the help we can get."

**[MEANWHILE]**

"Sesshomaru are we almost there?" Leila asked.

"Yes. Only a few more miles," Sesshomaru said, tightening his arms around her as he sped up.

"Good," she smiled. "I can't wait to see Kagome and the others."

Sesshomaru suddenly sensed something. _I can't slow down… if I keep going at this rate, maybe they won't notice and I won't have to put Leila in danger, _he thought. However, that was soon destroyed, as a large tree root shot into the air, blocking his path.

He dropped to the ground. _I guess I'll have to fight, _he thought, preparing for battle. He never noticed the figure chuckling softly as he snuck up behind him. He didn't turn from the battle when two pale, battered hands reached out from the darkness and wrapped themselves around Leila's throat, strangling her screams. He didn't hasten to her rescue as she was drawn back into the shadows. He turned from the pile of flesh and blood and his eyes widened. Where Leila had once stood, there was only air. He looked at the ground and saw two lines in the dirt, showing that she had obviously been dragged. And in the air…

_The scent of a demon!_ he thought. He sniffed the air and realized that the scent was familiar.

He turned and sped off toward his castle. Inu Yasha and the others would help him.

_You will die for this… Naraku._

**Bwah hahahahahahaha! I have left you with a cliff hanger!!! I wasn't going to write any of this, but once I started typing I got an idea… BRING NARAKU BACK! Don't worry… he'll die… after he- NO! I'm not telling! Read the next chapter to find out what happens! _And have no fear… Kagome and Sango will get their chance in the spot light, too!_**


	5. Backfire

**Falling In Love With Darkness; ****Ch.**** 5**

**XXXXXXX**

"Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru said, coming to a halt in front of him, "Leila's been abducted."

"What?" they all screeched.

"By who?" Kagome asked.

"Nara-" Inu Yasha slapped his hand over Sesshomaru's mouth to silence him.

"Give us a minute alone," Miroku said as they pulled Sesshomaru away from the girls.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sesshomaru growled.

"We don't want the girls to know that Naraku is still alive. _They might put themselves and the babies in danger,_" Inu Yasha growled back.

"Oh," Sesshomaru said, feeling slightly foolish.

"Are you sure it was Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. I made a deal with him once before and I recognized the scent," Sesshomaru said.

"That bastard! We'll sneak out later tonight to see what else we can find," Miroku said.

"One of us will have to stay here to look after the girls," Inu Yasha suggested.

"I volunteer," Sesshomaru said, "If Naraku has Leila, he will most likely come for the others, therefore the strongest should stay."

Inu Yasha growled. "And who has decreed that _you_ are the strongest?"

"Me," Sesshomaru retorted, grinning.

"Feh. Fine, you can stay. But if anything- _anything_- happens to Kagome or Sango or Shippo, I will hold you personally responsible," Inu Yasha said.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome stormed over to them, "I think you've had enough time to talk. Who abducted Leila?"

"Dunno," Inu Yasha answered vaguely.

"Liar!" Sango accused, right behind Kagome. "Miroku, tell me!"

"We seriously don't know, dear," he said, innocently.

"Fine, don't tell us," Kagome said, "We'll just have to find out ourselves."

"How?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You'll see…" Sango replied, walking away with Kagome.

[A few moments later]

"Oh help," Sango said, wandering around, "I am all alone in the forest, a helpless woman who is burdened with a child…"

"Sango!" Kagome whispered, "Try to be a little more convincing. They'll never fall for that!"

"Sorry," Sango said.

"I wish Inu Yasha were here. Do you think we're lost Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I think we are, Kagome," Sango said with little improvement.

"No, seriously. I think we're lost," Kagome said, looking around her. "None of this looks familiar."

"Shit. We shouldn't have wandered so far," Sango said.

A sinister chuckle echoed around them.

"Who's there?" Kagome demanded.

"Show yourself, demon!" Sango added.

"Strange… why would two women bearing children wander so far away from home?" the voice queried.

"Wait…" Kagome said, "I know that voice!"

"Naraku!" Sango spat.

"Very perceptive," Naraku said, appearing before them.

"_It was you_!" Kagome exclaimed, "You abducted Leila!"

Naraku chuckled as two demons sprang from the underbrush and threw a girl over their shoulders. Naraku led them to his castle, where Leila was waiting.

[With the boys]

"He's back!" Inu Yasha said.

They all looked at each other and said, "The girls!"

They headed, full sprint, into the forest, following Naraku's scent.

****

**So?**** Good? Bad? What? Please Review and I'll love you forever. Well, maybe I won't, but I would appreciate it very much! Peace out! Dragon. PS... If I don't start getting reviews, I may just have to discontinue this story and/or this entire series. And then you'll never know what happens to KOGA! Now do you want that? Tanka Tanka! **


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

**Behind Enemy Lines**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**A/N: If I don't start getting some reviews, I might just have to discontinue this story. _Indefinitely_. Do you want that? _FIVE CHAPTERS AND NOT ONE SINGLE REVIEW!_ Come on guys! That bloody pathetic! Well, for those of you who read, and do not review (i.e. ALL OF YOU!), here's the next chapter!**

**===================================================================**

Kagome and Sango were thrown into a large room rather roughly, and the door slammed. They tried to open it, but every time they got too close, they were shocked painfully by evil the evil energy barrier.

"Hey you guys…" Leila said from behind them. They turned around and ran to her.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ guys okay?" she replied. They nodded and Leila sighed. "Naraku is one evil son of a bitch…"

"We know," Kagome and Sango said together.

"He only kidnapped us to get to the guys," Leila said, "And they'll fall right into it."

"I can't believe we were so stupid!" Sango yelled, "We should never have gone wandering alone in the woods… we knew somebody would be after us!"

"But at least we know that Leila's safe," Kagome said.

"Yeah… but what about Inu Yasha and Miroku?" Sango said quietly, silencing them.

"Well, no use sitting here sulking!" Leila exclaimed, standing up, "Might as well try to find a way out of here!"

"But the entire room is shielded by Naraku's magic!" Kagome said, "There's no use…"

"Bull!" Leila said, "That's just an excuse. Although… you two really shouldn't exert too much of your strength in your condition. So I'll just have to find a way by myself."

================================================

"Inu Yasha! Over here!" Miroku exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"These are the girls' footprints. But they disappear here… next to these- claw marks," Miroku's voice faltered, "Dear God!"

"Naraku's scent is all over this place!" Sesshomaru said, "If we follow it, it'll take us directly to the girls."

"So are you and Leila…" Inu Yasha wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "You know…"

"Shut up…" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, then raised his eyebrows.

Inu Yasha and Miroku smiled. They set off, following Naraku's scent.

==================================================

"Have you found anything yet?" Kagome asked.

"No…" Leila grumbled, "There are no faults. I've searched the entire room… not a single weak point."

"Guess we'll just have to sit here and wait," Sango said.

"Yeah…" Leila flopped to the ground next to them, sighing, "I hope Sesshomaru hurries…"

"Speaking of him…" Kagome cocked an eyebrow, "Are you and him and item, or what?"

Leila blushed. "I guess you could say that…"

"Really…" Sango said, "So have you two…"

Leila's blush deepened. "I can't believe you would ask me that!"

"They haven't…" Kagome said.

"How disappointing…" Sango said, "Now we don't even have any dirty tales to pass the time."

"You guys are _freaks_!" Leila exclaimed, laughing.

"At least we're not virgins…" Kagome teased.

"Well I won't be either for too much longer!" Leila said, then clasped her hands over her mouth.

"_Really_?" Sango said, "You brought it up, so now you have to tell us."

"Spill it!" Kagome said.

Leila sighed and told them everything… about the Ai Keppan, the Demoness, and her little talk with Sesshomaru. They spent the entire day swapping stories about their lives, completely forgetting that they were trapped behind enemy lines.

============================================================================

**Waaahoooo****!!! I am _so_ good! These lists are really swell things! I made a list to tell myself in what order to update my stories and it really works! Well, review, and look out for more updates!!!**


	7. Aftermath

****

Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't SUE! ,

Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, and Miroku stormed the castle and easily overtook Naraku. After slaying him, they burned the remains and placed them in the ground. Miroku sealed Narakus evil power away for all eternity, and they went to get the girls. Sesshomaru burst through the door first.

"I knew you'd come to rescue us!" Leila exclaimed, throwing her arms around Sesshomarus neck.

The others looked on knowingly. Miroku and Inu Yasha fussed over Sango and Kagome, playing the role of soon-to-be fathers too well. Kagome smiled at Sango and Leila as Inu Yasha carried her out of the castle.

Sesshomaru carried Leila away from the others. She didn't complain, but snuggled deep into his chest. She trusted him with her life. Sesshomaru was taking them deep into the mountains… he planned to make her his forever. He planned to use the Ai Keppan.

When they arrived in a clean looking clearing, Sesshomaru laid her gently on the ground. She looked up at him with confusion as he kneeled beside her. And then he leaned over and covered her mouth with his, and all was lost. The kiss was filled with a heat that Leila had never experienced in her life. He removed her shirt with a quick flick of his wrist, and did the same with her skirt. He began trailing kisses down her body, pausing only to remove his many garments.

Leila was in heaven. Sesshomaru seemed to have a thousand hands and mouths and they were all intent upon her. She moaned and writhed beneath his skillful tactics, her mind a foggy haze of sensation. She didn't realize that they both were completely nude until she felt him pressing into her. Her eyes shot open to see him poised above her, gazing at her.

"If you're not sure, we can stop," he said quietly.

Leila shook her head. "I want this… and I want _you_."

He bent his head to her neck and sank his teeth in at the same moment he broke her virgin barrier. Leila screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He drank deeply and then used his razor sharp nail to draw a line of blood on his chest. He pressed her lips to it, and she, too, drank, her mind so confused and her body so caught up in the steady rhythm he had begun to protest. They at once felt a strange sensation- an intense heat spreading through their veins that had nothing to do with the love making, but drove them to a blinding pace. The intense heat turned to scorching heat, which turned to boiling. They climaxed together and fell into each others arms, still shuddering, but from the strange things going on within them. They fell asleep wrapped around one another, and dreamed peacefully.

They woke the next day feeling incredibly strange. They looked at each other, and Leila touched her neck. _We did it… we actually did it… my Gods!_

"Do not fear our future together," Sesshomaru said.

"How did you know…?" Leila asked, confused.

"I- I saw it in your eyes," he said, trying to convince himself more than her.

"Your back was turned," Leila said, "No- I think what we- did- last night… it made it so we feel what the other is feeling. We created a bond stronger than any other."

Sesshomaru smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her slender body. "Shall we go back?"

"My clothes are- dead," she said, grinning.

He handed her his shirt. "Let's give them a scare…" he said grinning mischievously, "And it's not that strange…" he stopped when he realized he had just read her mind.

Leila laughed. "You think some very interesting things, Sesshomaru."

He stuffed the shirt over her head and took her hand. "This could take some time to get used to, my love."

"Well, we have all eternity," Leila said, kissing him tenderly. _All eternity…_

****

There… DONE! Now look for the next installation in this epic. The Wolf and The Witch. It's Koga's story! YAY! Till next time, buh bye!


End file.
